Nightcrawler/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "And that concludes our show for tonight!" *boss "Don't be ashamed, I learned from the best!" *boss "Don't be embarrassed by your performance!" *boss "I must say, that was poetry in motion!" *boss "Well fought, I salute you." *boss "You lack talent, style... und flare!" *item "Ah, this wiil complete my collection!" *item "Fantastich, just what I need." *item "I shall cherish this treasure!" *full "Agh, there's too much to carry!" *full "I can't be weighed down so much!" *full "It's... not that I could put this item between dimensions." *new powers "And just like that, I'm better than ever!" *new powers "A new and improved... Kurt Wagner!" *new powers "As they say, you learn something new every day!" *new powers "Give me the strength to use this gift wisely!" *new powers "I seem to be evolving again!" *up "And for my next trick!" *up "I feel even closer to my destiny!" *up "I thank God for giving me the strength!" *up "Let us see what lies behind the next curtain!" *up "They won't be able to compete with me now!" *of spirit (panting) "Ah, I have no strength..." *of spirit "I cannot do that in my condition!" *of spirit "I must rest." *summoned "And away we go!" *summoned "And now for some fun!" *summoned "Did somebody say "BAMF!"?" *summoned "Did someone call for a daring swashbuckler?" *summoned "Now this fight will have some style!" *summoned "Please, hold your applause until the conclusion of the act!" Story *[[Bullseye]] "It seems that you missed!" *[[Juggernaut]] (panting) "That was... quite a challenge." *[[Magneto]] "Stryker, your reign of terror ends today." *[[Mole Man]] "Perhaps you wake up for the better outlook!" *[[Bullseye]] "Bullseye, let us see you try to hit what isn't there." *[[Green Goblin]] "You give other goblins a bad name!" *[[Juggernaut]] "Why, aren't you a big one!" *[[Lady Deathstrike]] "My, my, what big claws you have!" *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "Finally, Stryker, you will be no longer able to terrorize my fellow mutants." *[[Tablet of Life and Time]] "Another teleporter... this could be fun." *Brood Caverns "I wonder if I scare them more than they scare me." *Castle Doom "Soon, Doom, you'll meet the justice you deserve." *Crag Island "I much prefer a cool night air of the Bavarian forest." *Dinosaur Jungle "We seem to go through more Blackbirds these days..." *Hunting Grounds "The Purifiers have set up a camp in an upstate New York. We shall pay them a visit." *Inner Compound "We are getting closer to the leader of this hate group, I just know it." *Kingpin's Collection "So, this is the tablet I heard so much about." *Landing Pad "I saw prisons like this in a past. Nothing good came out of it." *Storage Yard "I love fresh sea air. Too bad air here is not so fresh." *[[Doom's Lethal Legion]] "Doom has assembled a team of supervillians. Our team will show them what for." *[[Infestation Most Vile]] "I do not envy Hank for having to research such travesties." *[[Purification Crusade]] "Will these Purifiers never learn? As long as I breathe on this Earth, they will not get away with those actions!" *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "If Stryker is working with A.I.M., then the mutants will suffer." *Taskmaster's Lesson "Taskmaster... how the mighty have fallen." *The Eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D. "To Madripoor then. Fantastich." Character Specific * "A gun will not teach someone an error of their ways, Nathan." * "I know this is war, Cable, but would it kill you to smile?" * "Just like old days, eh, tovarisch?" * "Let's do this right, my shiny metal friend!" * "Shall we make taking down bad guys a little competition, Piotr?" * "Nightcrawler reporting for duty, Scott." * "Remember, Scott, we see with more than just our eyes." * "Scott, there is a reason Xavier chose you to lead us." * "Oh, nein, Deadpool, Heaven help us." * "There's joking and then there is... Deadpool." * "I don't need to read minds to know there is darkness in your heart, Emma." * "It's a beautiful world, Emma. Why must you be so cold?" * "You are a valuable part of our team. And not just because you're made of diamonds." * "Ah, Gambit, a scoundrel's face often hides a troubled soul." * "There's more to life than women und gambling, Gambit." * "I will pray for you, Johnny Blaze." * "We are more than just monsters, Bruce." * "Treat each day as a blessing, Jean." * "There is only one God, Loki, and He forgives your transgressions." * "Your skin may be unbreakable, but I'm certain your heart is not." * "Ahh, but what will you do when there's no one left to punish?" * "Greetings, fellow wall-crawler!" * "Your enthusiasm warms my heart, Ms. Green" * "I'm glad to know you always have my back, Ororo." * "Ororo! Now this scene will have some class!" * "Ororo, your light shines through the clouds!" * "Storm, you are truly a breath of fresh air!" * "Storm, your clouds always lighten my mood." * "We may be freaks, Ben, but we are heroic freaks." * "I think you're having TOO much fun, Logan." * "This savagery doesn't disturb you at all, does it, Logan?" Battle *"Aha, got you!" *"Better luck next time!" *"Can't we all just get along?" *"Consider this an act of compassion!" *"En garde!" *"Got you again!" *"Guten tag, you're it!" *"Ha, eat your heart out, Logan!" *"Hardly a challenge!" *"Heh, amateur!" *"I find your behavior... shocking." *"I make this look easy!" *"Isn't this exciting?" *"I've seen better." *"Minions... so unreliable." *"Next time bring more friends!" *"Oh, I AM good!" *"Problem solved!" *"Ready to give up?" *"Shall we dance?" *"So long, guys, can't say it wasn't fun!" *"That's another one for me!" *"That's it!" *"That's the way the cookie crumbles, as they say." *"This is all in a reflexes!" *"This is harder than it looks!" *"You want more?" Property Damage *"Call it collateral damage!" *"Eh, so much for that!" *"Err, they can send me a bill later." *"I should be regretful for such destruction." *"I thought I was supposed to be a gentle type." *"Maybe there's a gooey centre." *"This doesn't exactly help our cause but it sure is fun." Waiting *"All of this downtime must be for something." *"Evil will not wait for us!" *"I must be patient, there must be reason for this delay." *"People out there need our help, I cannot let them down." Heroes Roster Category:Nightcrawler Category:Quotes